An on-screen display menu interface concept is raised for convenience of operation for a display setting or a keyboard-video-mouse switch system. However, the on-screen display menu appears opaquely when it is activated on a display. It has to cover a portion of the original picture shown on the display. Particularly, the on-screen display menu is usually set right at the centre on the display. Therefore, unable to see the whole picture to obtain the information disclosed on the display often bothers the users. Although, an on-screen display circuit having transparent function, which can solve the aforesaid issue has already been developed and well known to the public, such on-screen display circuit having transparent function is much more expensive to an ordinary one because the circuit design is much more complicated for realizing the transparent function. The transparent function of an on-screen display circuit may need lots of calculation, logic judgment and combination process for the video signals before outputting it to the displays.
More widely considering the exhibiting a plurality of pictures, preparing same number of displays for showing the same amount of pictures respectively will be unavoidable. In case that exhibiting two side elevational view pictures of two objects in same shooting way and trying to prove that one is taller than the other is the key of the exhibition and making two pictures coexist on one single display can provide a clear explanation of relation between two objects in different pictures. Consequentially, the best way is to show the two pictures simultaneously on single display for a convincible demonstration. Two robots are shown on single display comparatively to be fully understood when audiences glance at the display. Furthermore, showing two pictures simultaneously on one single display provides more possibility for multiple video signals process and application such as animations combination.
In consequence, there's a need to set forth a multiple video signals coexisting system and method thereof to output a plurality of video signals alternately for constituting continuous frames on a display.